


Grounder Pounder

by notthegoblin



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Here's something gay because I have insomnia, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, deaf lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: Lexa goes to the bar for a drink and finds a tall drink of water instead





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. Hell it had been a long week. Lexa sighed as she walked into the bar. She wanted to go to her usual watering hole, but it was closed. The only explanation being a sign that said “Closed due to Todd”. So instead Lexa went to the next bar she saw. A dubious looking dive bar called The Dropship. As she neared she popped her hearing aids out and stowed them safely in her jacket. She could already tell the bar was loud and wasn’t really in the mood to hear.

She walked in and looked around. It was full of rowdy scruffy looking patrons, most of whom were clearly intoxicated one or six ways from Sunday. Normally she would have just walked out and gone to drink at home alone, but today this seemed like just the right place. No better place to drown your sorrows than in the din of arm wrestling, body shots, and what seemed to be a bar fight in the making by the pool tables.

Lexa leaned against the bar and looked over the drink selection. She already knew she wanted a bottomless glass of scotch, but the bartender seemed distracted by an arm wrestling match between a attractive blonde woman and a guy twice her size who seemed to be struggling as she just took another shot, barely breaking a sweat.

Lexa smirked a little in amusement at the sight before turning back to the drink menu. She tried to focus on it, not really being in the mood to get dragged into the orbit of another beautiful woman who could most certainly bench press her (which Lexa would never admit turned her on), but apart from something called a Grounder Pounder nothing on the drink menu caught her eye. The blonde on the other hand…

Lexa’s thought process was cut off by the bartender coming over. Lexa took out her phone and showed her order to the bartender.

 _Whiskey, keep it coming please_.

The bartender nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile before swiftly and skillfully pouring her a double.

Lexa gave her a nod and a smile as she took the drink and downed it. The glass immediately being refilled. She sipped the second drink slower. Turning her attention to what the bartender was grinning at.

Seems the blonde won. The man clearly didn’t appreciate the knock to his ego. His friends being little help as they mocked him. The blonde grinned in triumph, grabbing her winnings from the table and slapping them down on the bar. She gloated as she ordered her drink and called a girl over to the bar. The girl she called over hopped on the bar and lied down on the bar. The blonde grinned. A playful, but predatory smile playing on her lips. Slowly she dragged the girls shirt up to expose her abdomen. Body shots.

The bartender handed the blonde a bottle of tequila, a wedge of lime, and a packet of salt. With practiced ease the blonde started setting up the shot. She licked the girl neck, a bit longer than necessary, before pouring salt over it. Then placed the wedge of lime in the girls mouth and finally poured the tequila into the girls belly button.

She took a shot from the bottle before the bartender snatched it back. A friendly scowl and head shake. The blonde just grinned, trying to look innocent. Lexa didn’t buy it and clearly the bartender knew better. The bartender just gave her an eye roll before moving off to help other customers.

Lexa sipped her drink and watched the blonde, transfixed for some reason. Maybe it was the alcohol already creeping into her system, maybe it was the fact that the blonde was ridiculously attractive and Lexa was ridiculously gay. Who knows. Whatever the reason Lexa felt a strange pull towards the girl. So she watched very intently as the blonde did the body shot.

Starting by licking the salt from the girls neck, with some skill if the girls reaction was anything to go on. Next she trailed down the girls body and took the shot from her belly button. Once again using a bit more tongue than was strictly necessary. And finally she crept up the girls body until she was half hovering over her. The blonde leaned in, the girl beneath her looking like her very willing prey, and grabbed the lime with her teeth. Biting and quickly discarding it the blonde dipped down to give the girl a quick kiss. That, as seemed to be the blondes style, had some tongue added once the other girl grabbed the back of her head, threading her fingers in the blonde hair.

Lexa rolled her eyes as the boys watching started losing their collective shit, pretending she wasn’t internally imploding a little at the sight. She definitely wasn’t wondering what it would be like to be the one kissing the blonde instead.

Before Lexa’s mind could wander too far the kiss broke and with a little smile the blonde left the girl on the bar. She grabbed the drink the bartender was offering her. The blonde took a sip before turning her blue eyes on Lexa, who was still staring at her.

The blonde looked Lexa up and down quickly. Smirking confidently she came over and leaned on the bar next to her. Lexa tried to read her lips as the girl started speaking, but the combination of alcohol and the girls slight drunk slur she missed most of it. So she just smiled and gave a little nod of hello.

The girl took this as a cue to keep going. Lexa just stood there letting her talk for a moment, having no idea what she was saying, until the girl stopped. At that point Lexa showed the girl her phone screen.

_I’m deaf_

The blonde seemed to think for a moment before she responded by slowly signing _: Hi deaf, I’m dad._

Lexa laughed. Normally she would be self conscious of her laugh, but her third whiskey and a dad joke from a cute girl made her forget for a moment.

“Actually my name is Lexa,” Lexa signed, slowly so the girl could follow, “And we both know which one of us is daddy.”

The blonde was stunned for a moment. Lexa wondered for a moment if she over-estimated the girls ASL skills. But then the blonde let out a bark of laughter which turned into a thousand watt smile.

With a little shake of her head the girl signed back, “We’ll see about that. But I guess for now you can call me Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke,” Lexa signed, “And we will will we? You seem confident in the power of your dad jokes.”

Clarke looked confused for a moment before typing something on her phone and showing it to Lexa.

_Sorry, my ASL isn’t that good yet, I didn’t catch that._

Lexa took the phone and typed back a response.

_It’s alright. And I’m sure you’re better with your hands than you think._

When Lexa got here she had no intentions of flirting with a beautiful woman, she was all set to wallow in her drink for a few hours and go home alone, but something about this girl had perked her right back up and brought out her bold nature.

Clarke read the text and grinned.

_Oh I’m know exactly how good I am with my hands ;)_

Lexa rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She kept reading.

_But I’m getting ahead of myself. How about we start with a drink?_

_How about six?_ Lexa responded, a frown on her face as she handed the phone back.

Clarke read it before giving her a sympathetic smile before signing “One of those days, huh?”

Lexa just nodded.

Clarke had a very thoughtful look before she suddenly grinned. She had the perfect plan. No one can be sad if they're hammered and the fastest way to get someone hammered was a drinking contest. Clarke was confident since she was known to have an iron liver, but little did she know so did Lexa.

It wasn’t long before Clarke’s plan had simultaneously backfired and worked. While Lexa wasn’t wasted, though Clarke was, she was having fun and her sorrows forgotten for now. A few shots and couple Grounder Pounders will do that to you.

As last call rolled round Lexa started to try and get Clarke up and out of the bar. Clarke tried to stand up but immediately stumbled into Lexa’s arms. Clarke just nuzzled into her and Lexa let her because why not. How often do cute girls nuzzle you in such an adorable fashion? Lexa left the bartender a substantial tip before heading out. 

Lexa half-carried Clarke out of the bar and started looking for a cab only to realize she had no idea where Clarke lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I haven't written fanfic in a while and thought I'd it ty it again with a quick little story like this. Not sure if I'm going to continue this or leave it here. I might have some ideas of how this could continue...
> 
> UPDATED 31/10/2017  
> I have decided to continue this fic since I do have an idea of how to continue it and you guys seem to like it, but I am saying now that I might be a bit slow on updates due to my school work and it being Nanowrimo. I need to do my school work and write at least 1667 words a day while also trying to live as something resembling a functional human being, but I will try and get something written for this too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Lexa goes out for a drink after a long day and finds a blonde bisexual bombshell instead. Despite her iron liver Clarke ends up drunk as a skunk, but still gets Lexa to go home with her, just not the way she hoped.

While Clarke was hammered thankfully she was able to give Lexa her address. Lexa managed to hail a cab even with Clarke hanging on her like a drunk koala. With some maneuvering she got Clarke into the back. It was a bit of a struggle since Clarke didn’t want to let go of Lexa, but with the promised of cuddles in the cab Clarke co-operated. As soon as Lexa got in the cab Clarke was back on her like debt on a millenial. Giving the cab driver Clarke’s address they headed to Clarke’s. It wasn’t far and trying to get back out of the cab was worse than trying to get in.

“Come on Clarke. It’s time to get out of the cab,” Lexa signed

Clarke, who was still glued to Lexa, responded with a whine, “No. It’s cold and I wanna cuddle.”

“We can cuddle once we get out of the cab.”

“Or we could just cuddle here.”

Lexa was tired and getting a bit exasperated despite how cute she found the drunk blonde so she resorted to tough love.

“Okay, you can stay in the cab, but I’m getting out,” Lexa signed and extracted herself from Clarke’s grip. As she got out of the cab she could practically see Clarke whine.

After a moment Clarke reluctantly and with some trouble crawled out of the cab. As soon as she stumbled out of the car she threw herself into Lexa’s arms, almost taking both of them down. Thankfully Lexa was stronger than she looked. Shuffling Clarke so she was holding onto her side Lexa paid the cab driver and gave him a generous tip. She had enough money to tip freely and she enjoyed that privilege.

Half carrying Clarke Lexa maneuvered them into the building. Thankfully Clarke lived on the second floor since the apartment lacked an elevator. Lexa propped Clarke up against the wall causing Clarke to make sad grabby hands at her, missing the contact and smell of Lexa.

“Clarke. Where are your keys?” Lexa signed slowly, hoping to avoid patting down a very drunk Clarke. Now patting down a sober Clarke… That might not be so bad.

Clarke stared at her for a moment before suddenly perking up and pulling a set of keys out of her jacket, brandishing them in triumph. With a smile and an eye roll Lexa grabbed the keys and opened the door. Turning back to Clarke she saw the woman making grabby hands at her again so Lexa decided the sensible thing to do was just carry the poor thing.

In one swift move Lexa sweeps Clarke up bridal style and carries her across the threshold. Tossing the keys on a table she starts looking for Clarke’s bed. Her search was cut short however by a light turning on and a sleepy looking woman limping out of one of the rooms. Lexa freezes as the woman stares at her in bewilderment. She had to admit the sight of her carrying a now very energetic, babbling Clarke must have been startling in the middle of the night. Lexa thought for a moment that the woman looked very familiar, but between her beer goggles and Clarke wriggling in her arms she couldn’t place her. Upon seeing the woman Clarke had started waving and chattering at the woman, making it very difficult for Lexa to hold her.

Deciding to put her down before she dropped her Lexa deposited Clarke onto a couch. Gesturing to the woman to give her a sec Lexa took out her phone and typed at full speed.

_Hi I’m Lexa. I’m deaf and I’m just here to bring Clarke home. She got really drunk and I wanted to make sure she got home safe._

The woman read it and looked back at her with a little smirk. Like she knew something Lexa didn’t.

“Hi Lexa. It’s nice to meet you. Thanks for getting her dumbass home safe,” the woman signed, a bit slow and sloppy, but still pretty well, “I can take it from here.”

“Okay. Just one thing and I’ll leave,” Lexa signed back.

Lexa quickly pulled a loose piece of paper and a pen from her jacket and scribbled something down on it. Folding it she handed it to the woman.

“Give this to Clarke when she wakes up. Also maybe some water and aspirin,” Lexa signed, “Have a good night.”

“Good night,” the woman signed, letting Lexa out of the apartment.

Little did Lexa know the woman know exactly who she was. This was going to be so fun she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update. I'm gonna try to keep updating this even if the chapters are a bit short, but I am doing nanowrimo so apologies if I'm a bit slow and inconsistent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Some cuddles and a lot of carrying later Lexa got Clarke home only to be caught by her roommate. Little does she know who this little limping bird is.

Hangovers were not her friend and neither was Raven. For some ungodly reason Raven decided now was the perfect time to make a smoothie. Clarke groaned and tried to protect herself with a pillow, but it did little to help her raging hangover. Nights at The Dropship were always fun, but the following mornings… Not so much.

“Raven stop making that damn smoothie or I will make your face the secret ingredient,” Clarke threatened.

The noise stopped, but upon seeing Raven emerge from the kitchen Clarke realized it wasn’t because of her threats. Her grin was too big for that.

“Oh I wasn’t making a smoothie,” Raven said, flopping down on the couch next to Clarke, “Just waking you up.”

“Hell has a special place for people like you,” Clarke muttered as she sat up, slowly.

Raven just smirked and handed her a piece of paper, “You know you love me.”

“What’s this?” Clarke asked.

“From the girl who brought you home,” Raven said with a knowing smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

Clarke stared into space for a moment before remembering.

“Oh yeah...” Clarke said with a dopey smirk.

Raven just rolled her eyes and got up. Muttering “gay” as she left the room.

Unfolding the piece of paper Clarke started reading.

 

_Clarke,_

_It was nice meeting you. Hope I didn’t wear your hands out too bad ;)._

_Good luck with the hangover,_

_Lexa_

 

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle at the note. That girl was something else. As Clarke was daydreaming about the green eyes beauty she realized something. She never did get her number. With a groan she flopped back onto the couch. Luckily she had the day off to nurse her hangover and mope about not getting Lexa’s number. If only she knew what Raven did.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Lexa signed, taking a seat opposite her sister, Anya.

She cringed a little when she took a sip of her coffee. Despite being late the coffee Anya got for her was still piping hot.

“No problem,” Anya responded, “Long night?”

“You could say that?” Lexa said, smiling as she thought of Clarke. As much as she knew a hearing girl would never go for her without a bottle of whiskey in hand she enjoyed the fantasy.

“Meet anyone interesting?” Anya asked with a grin, “A girl perhaps?”

“Why would you think that?” Lexa asked, blushing.

“A little bird told me.”

“What little bird?”

“The dreamy look in your eyes and that blush just confirms it,” Anya responded, evading the whole truth.

“Shut up,” Lexa said, glowering at her sister.

Anya chuckled, “You know I’m right.”

“Whatever,” Lexa signed, “Doesn’t matter. Didn’t get her number anyway.”

“Didn’t get it or didn’t try?” Anya asked, knowing the answer.

Lexa sighed glancing around the café to stall for time, “What’s the point? She’s hearing.”

“So what?” Anya said.

One look from Lexa reminded her they both knew what.

“Not every hearing girl is Costia,” Anya pointed out.

“I know that,” Lexa said, “But the points moot anyway. I have no way to contact her. All I have is a name and a memory. That’s enough since it will never be more.”

“Tell me about her,” Anya asked, deciding to turn this conversation back from the dark place it was headed.

Reluctantly, but not really Lexa started, “Her name is Clarke. She’s beautiful and charming and she can sign a little, not well but enough for us to have had a really nice time. She’s really funny and I don’t know... There's just something I can't quite explain. We drank and talked and I ended up carrying her home since she tried to out drink me.”

At that Anya laughed. Anyone who knew Lexa knew not to drink against her.

“Sounds like you really like her,” Anya signed, smiling at seeing her sister happy for the first time in ages. The first time since Costia.

And just like that the warm smile disappeared from Lexa’s face replaced by a distant frown.

“Yeah. That worked out so well last time.”

Anya just frowned watching as Lexa slipped back into her memories. She could already see her putting her walls up. If she wanted Clarke to have a snowballs chance in hell Anya had to act fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Hangovers are a bitch and so is Raven in Clarke's opinion. Lexa's tragic past begins to unfold as does present scheming.

**Bifurios blonde** **:** She was so cute and smart and beautiful and I’m such an idiot! How did I forget to get her number?! How could I let the love of my life get away?! I’m so stupid!

**Bifurios blonde** **:** Honestly I should just move to a remote shack in Siberia since I’m going to be alone forever! Because I’m such a colossal idiot!

**Bifurios blonde** **:** Not that it matters because she’s so perfect she’d never go for me. I mean how did I get so drunk? I acted like such a drunk dumbass. I shouldn’t be allowed to interact with humanity let alone a goddess like her.

**Bifurios blonde** **:** I’m gonna go play in traffic.

**Satan’s little bird:** Have fun sweetie. 

**Bifurios blonde** **:** *middle finger emoji*  


**Punchy McPunchface** **:** I wonder who she’s talking about?

**Satan’s little bird:** No idea.

**Punchy McPunchface:** Could it be a certain green eyed girl?

**Satan’s little bird:** Noooo. She never talks about her. It’s not like we’ve listened to this complaining for a week -_-

**Bifurious blonde:** I hate both of you.

 

Raven just chuckled. Clarke had been obsessing over this girl she had me, Lexa, and being her best friends Octavia and Raven had to hear all about it.

“Clarke whining about Lexa again?” Anya asked, cuddling up to Raven on the couch.

“Yeah,” Raven said with a chuckle, pulling Anya into her side, “I almost feel sorry for her. _Almost_.”

Anya just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. For such a sweet and caring person she certainly could be wicked.

“Oh don’t make that face at me,” Raven scolds, “Her torment ends tonight. Or starts again depending on how you want to look at it.”

“It’ll be interesting for sure, but if this hurts Lexa I’m going to kill you and your little accomplice. I don’t care if Octavia is dating my brother. Linc will just have to get over it,” Anya threatened.

She was against this scheming despite enabling it. For as strong a woman as she was she was weak for the two most important women in her life, Raven and Lexa. This was supposed to make them happy so she cautiously went along with it. Even if she knew Raven’s schemes had an inconsistent success rate.

“Relax babe, no murdering will be necessary.”

“You know I would make it look like an accident.”

“Of course you would, but as much as I appreciate your terrifying mobster side it wont be necessary. Tonight should be more Don Juan than Don Corleone if it works.”

“Exactly, if.”

“Don’t worry babe. I would never do this if I thought it would hurt either of them,” Raven said, looking at Anya with nothing but sincerity. 

Which quickly disappeared into a devious grin, “Now we have a couple hours before we have to meet the others. How about I show you why I’m the Juan to your Don.”

Anya shook her head at that line, but for some reason it worked for her. She knew the reason. Because it was Raven.

 

* * *

 

Lexa glanced up and down the street again, looking for Anya. She had been waiting outside the bar they were meeting at, their usual haunt, Arkadia. Lexa was finally meeting Anya’s new girlfriend and her friends. Despite Anya and Raven having been together for a few months Lexa was always so busy with work and Raven was always so busy being a hurricane of destruction and genius that they never got a chance to meet.

 

**Anya:** Hey, sorry, we’re gonna be late. There was a fire… I’ll explain later.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. This wasn’t the first time this had happened so she wasn’t too worried. Lexa went inside to wait deciding a glass of scotch was better company than the various inebriated people migrating from bar to bar.

Arkadia was definitely Lexa’s favorite bar. The bar side was nice and relaxed with a wooden bar, booths and tabled to sit at, and good music was always playing at just the right volume for conversation. The club side wasn’t too bad either on those nights when Lexa felt like being up and dancing. It was a good place to blow off steam. The sound system was high quality and loud enough that Lexa could enjoy it and with a skilled DJ the music was always top notch.

As Lexa leaned on the bar she glanced around the bar. The usual crowd was there. Polis was a great city but for such a high population there wasn’t a lot of variety in the queer scene. Lexa didn’t mind though. Sometimes familiarity was nice. Like how the bartenders all knew she was deaf so ordering was a breeze. Going out could be tricky at times when you’re deaf, but coming here Lexa never really had that anxiety.

Just as she ordered her scotch Lexa got tapped on her shoulder. Turning around she smiled seeing her brother Lincoln. He wrapped her up in a bear hug. His massive arms engulfing her significantly smaller frame.

“This is Octavia,” Lincoln signed, gesturing to woman standing next to him, “Octavia, this is my sister Lexa.”

Octavia was a bit shorter than Lexa, but clearly had just as much attitude. Despite the giant grin she was sporting Lexa could tell this woman would just as soon crack a joke as crack a skull.

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you,” Octavia signed fluently, “Lincoln’s told me all about you. It’s great to finally meet the legendary Lexa.”

Lexa chuckled, “Ah, yes the legend of the invisible sister. It’s nice to meet you too. Lincoln’s told me you exist. Which for him is like reciting your biography.”

Octavia laughed, clearly being aware of Lincolns pithy nature.

They talked for a few more moments before Lincoln said he owed Octavia a dance and they disappeared to the club side.

Once again alone at the bar Lexa looked around, sipping her drink as she took note of her surroundings. Being a Friday night it was pretty full. Booths and tables were filled by twenty-somethings sipping drinks and chattering. A few people had already split off with a special someone. One pair being unfortunately enthusiastic with their PDA.

Just as she was watching an apparently straight guy getting kicked out for harassing some women Lexa saw the last person she was expecting. Clarke.

A bit red in the cheeks, likely from dancing since she was coming from the club side, and looking gorgeous as ever Clarke was coming over to the bar. Lexa just stood frozen, immobilized by the gay, until Clarke saw her. Spotting her Clarke’s eyes flashed from surprised to mortified to predatory. Lexa was helpless as Clarke strode over.

“Just couldn’t stay away could you,” Clarke signed, a confident grin on her face.

Lexa could smell the faint scent of alcohol on Clarke mixed with a soft perfume. The scent mix with her anxiety made Lexa a bit dizzy. But in spite of the anxiety and intoxicating attraction Lexa couldn’t abide Clarke’s cockiness.

“Fancy seeing you here, I thought you’d still be recovering from last time,” Lexa signed, taking a big swig of her drink.

“Takes more than near alcohol poisoning to keep me down,” Clarke responded, still smiling.

“I could think of a few ways to keep you down,” Lexa signed quickly.

Clarke didn’t quite catch all of it, but the air of cool confidence coming off Lexa helped her get the gist of it. Before she could respond they were interrupted. The beginning power battle cut off by a tap on Lexa’s shoulder.

Turning around Lexa was met with her concerned looking sister.

“Hey, you made it. No new burn scars I hope,” Lexa signed.

“Not this time,” Anya responded lightly, glancing between her and Clarke, “Now may I finally introduce my girlfriend Raven.”

Lexa started to introduce herself, but stopped when she saw Raven. Despite all the drink in her system that night Lexa remembered Clarke’s roommate. Lexa looked between Raven, Clarke, and Anya. Her and Clarke shared the same look of confusion, while Raven on the other hand had burst out laughing and Anya just rolled her eyes, trying to hide a fond smile.

“Wait, you’re...” Lexa started.

Raven, wearing a shit eating grin, nodded and signed, “Yeah.”

“And you’re dating...”

“Yeah.”

“And Clarke’s your...”

“Yeah.”

Clarke finally caught up and grabbed the grinning Raven, dragging away.

“Well, fuck,” Lexa signed. Looking over at her sister she asked, “So you knew this whole time and didn’t day anything?”

“Yeah,” Anya responded sheepishly, “Sorry?”

“You know you’re going to pay for this right?”

“Yeah,” Anya signed, “But in my defense it wasn’t my idea. I’m just facilitating this scheme.”

“You’re so weak sometimes,” Lexa signed trying to glare, but it ended up turning to a smile when Anya gave her a long suffering look.

“I know,” she whined.

Lexa shook her head and patted Anya on her back, “C’mon, I think you should start paying your penance with a drink.”

“Done,” Anya responded, calling the bartender over.

While they waited for their drinks Raven and Clarke came back. Raven was still grinning and Clarke looked like she was going to kill her.

“Hey Anya, I think I see Octavia and Lincoln,” Raven signed, “Lets go say hi.”

Anya just signed sorry as Raven dragged her off, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone again.

When the drinks Anya had ordered for them arrived Lexa pushed the other towards Clarke and signed “If you think you can keep up this time.”

Clarke just raised an eyebrow and downed the scotch, “We’ll see who can’t keep up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Clarke's thirsty af for Lexa and Raven's heard enough. Time for some good ol' fashion scheming. Plan meet action.

With a heavy groan Lexa dragged herself out from under the blankets and got up. Only to immediately decide nope she wasn’t dealing with the day yet and gracefully faceplanting into her pillow.

Lying there, a hungover ball of curly hair and stale booze smell, memories from the previous night ran like a blurry movie in her head. She remembered clearly up until her and Clarke decided to attempt a sequel to their drinking competition. This one not ending up quite like the last.

_After the first… four drinks within the hour Lexa and Clarke both started getting tipsy. As Lexa got their fifth drink Clarke looked at her with that same mischievous glint she had before._

“ _How about after this drink we have a dance break,” Clarke signed._

“ _Need a break? You can always quit,” Lexa teased.  
_

“ _Please. I’m barely buzzed. I just thought you might need one.”_

“ _Oh how chivalrous. I appreciate the concern. You would know how unfortunate getting too drunk is.”_

“ _Oh I wasn’t that drunk, just wanted an excuse to grope you,” Clarke responded playfully._

_Lexa chuckled at that, “You gotta work on your game.”_

“ _Come dance with me and I’ll show you just how much game I have. Though the full presentation isn’t quite appropriate for public places,” Clarke said, wiggling her eyebrows like a dork.  
_

_Lexa blushed a bit at the thought, her mind flashing imagery against her will. Images of her and Clarke on a bed of furs, like a dream and memory all at once._

_But she quickly recovered, “You’re certainly confident in your… presentation skills.”_

“ _I’ve had good reviews,” Clarke said with a smirk and downed her fifth drink._

_Clarke offered her hand with a little grin that promised trouble, but also that you’d enjoy it. Lexa smirked and downed her drink too taking Clarke’s hand. Lexa admired how fluidly Clarke moved through the throng of people, pulling her along behind her as Lexa allowed Clarke control… for now. They took their place in the back corner of the dance floor, Clarke with her back to the crowd and Lexa with her back to the wall. She suspected Clarke wanted her pinned like this. Lexa could understand the urge._

_The dancing started easily. Both women moving to the music. Clarke listening to the music and Lexa feeling it. She loved how she could feel it with the speaker overhead vibrating through the wall and floor, the music moving through her. Lexa let herself relax into the music, moving freely, unaware of anything but the beat and the feeling. As the song changed Lexa came back to earth and opened her eyes to see Clarke staring. Clarke’s dancing having become more unfocused swaying than dancing as she stared at Lexa with a mix of awe and what Lexa could only describe as hunger._

_As she caught onto the next song it was Lexa’s turn to grin mischievously as she took hold of Clarke’s hip, staring intently into her eyes. Clarke could do nothing but stare back and follow Lexa’s guidance. Like a fly in a spiders trap, happy to be prey. Lexa pulled Clarke flush against her, one hand resting on Clarke’s hips and the other gripping the back of her neck as she began to move. Slowly grinding against her, finding their rhythm, feeling the music. It didn’t take them long to start moving together, perfectly in sync. Dancing like nothing else existed. Their eyes never once broke contact as they danced, their faces slowly moving closer and closer until they were a breath apart. There they both hesitated. Drunk as they were both still retained the concept of consent._

_They searched each others for permission. Hoping for it, but not demanding it. Clarke was the one to move forward first, her lips stopping right before they touched, allowing Lexa to make the final move and press their lips together. At first gently, tentatively, but quickly deepening._

_The small kiss broke the damn and with the alcohol quieting the voices of anxiety Lexa gave herself over to the feeling. The engulfing feeling of Clarke’s soft lips on her, moving perfectly together like they’d done this a million times before. Like this was their hundredth first kiss. New and exhilarating, but familiar too. They crashed their lips together, kissing with power and purpose, but not messily. Both trying to take control of the kiss, but knowing all control was lost at this point._

_Before she knew what was happening Lexa was pushed back into the wall. Breaking the kiss as she gasped softly at the surprise contact. Clarke immediately stopped, her hands frozen on Lexa’s waist. But Lexa was quick to pull Clarke back against her. Kissing her hard as her hand tangled into Clarke’s blonde hair, the other on her hip pulling her closer._

_Lexa’s last thought before the rest of the night was forgotten was how right this felt and how much it would hurt when it ended._

Groaning into her pillow a now horny as well as hungover Lexa tried to banish the memories of last night. But she couldn’t, she didn’t want to. Remembering it made her feel so good, she craved it, craved her. And that scared the crap out of Lexa. She couldn’t let it all happen again. Not even if every fiber of her being screamed it would be worth it for the rise before the inevitable fall.

Before she could fall deeper into that pit the doorbell rang, making the lights flick on and off. Forcing herself to get up Lexa shuffled to the door. Opening the door she was greeted by a pizza delivery girl. She held up a phone screen which told Lexa the pizza was already payed for and to enjoy. Confused, but not wanting to waste a perfectly good pizza Lexa took the pizza and the piece of paper on top of it that said read me. Thanking the delivery girl Lexa closed the door and went to the kitchen. Setting the pizza down on the counter she opened the note.

 

_Pineapple on pizza is a sin, but apparently your a sinner so enjoy._

_-Clarke_

_* Clarke’s number *_

_Call me ;)_

_Also drink some water for the hangover._

 

Now knowing who the pizza was from Lexa moved on to being confused about how the hell Clarke knew where she lived. Grabbing a slice and her phone Lexa sent Clarke a message.

 

 **Lexa:** How do you know where I live? - Lexa

 **Clarke:** A little bird told me.

 **Lexa:** How does Raven know where I live?

 **Clarke:** Your sister is weak.

 **Clarke:** How’s the hangover?

 **Lexa:** I’ll live. How about you?

 **Clarke:** I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

 **Lexa:** Hamilton? Really.

 **Clarke:** Oui oui mon amie.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, secretly amused at the blonde idiot. Unfortunately the warm feeling Clarke gave her was quickly killed by the memories Costia gave her. Lexa set down the slice she was holding, her appetite suddenly gone, and texted back.

 

 **Lexa:** Try not to die. I’m going to go eat this pizza. Bye.

 **Clarke:** I’ll try. Pineapple on pizza is just wrong, but enjoy I guess. Talk later :D

 

With that Lexa put down her phone and looked at the pizza. Somehow Clarke had gotten her pizza order perfectly. She suspected further treachery from her sister. So weak. But Lexa couldn’t eat the pizza. As much as it made her feel good and fuzzy, the thought of Clarke going to all the trouble for her, she quickly felt cold and hollow thinking how it turned out last time a girl made her feel like this. She wasn’t going to do that again. So she resigned Clarke to a wonderful memory and focused on the upcoming week instead. Little did she know she would have more memories with Clarke soon enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this :D Thanks to all the people commenting. I know I don't respond to everyone, but I promised I read it all and mildly flip my shit at all the nice things you guys say. Knowing people are reading and enjoying this is half the fun so thanks you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Gay.

“Raven, Raven, Raven,” Clarke said, repeatedly poking Raven’s shoulder, “Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven.”

“What?” Raven barked, turning towards Clarke, surrendering her attempt at watch Brooklyn Nine Nine.

“Why won’t she text me back?” Clarke asked, slumping further down on the couch.

“I don’t know,” Raven responded, “And before you ask me again yes I asked Anya. She may be weak, but she still wont tell me.”

“Uuuugh,” Clarke groaned, burying her face in a pillow.

“There, there,” Raven said, patting Clarke’s head. 

Since sending Lexa the pizza Clarke hadn’t heard from her. It was slowly driving her crazy. One second she’s getting the life kissed out and back into her by this girl and the next she can’t even get a text back. Clarke just wanted to know what she’d done wrong. Why Lexa just ghosted her. She just wanted an explanation.

When Raven’s phone dinged Clarke perked up, but upon realizing it was Raven’s phone she slumped back down. Raven sighed and patted Clarke’s head as she read the text. As she read a devious smile broke out on her face.

“Hey Clarke,” Raven started, getting a grunt in response she continued, “How about we go check out the carnival? You can be depressed with funnel cake and rigged games.”

“No.”

“C’mon, don’t make this bird fly solo.”

“Ask your amazing girlfriend. Since one of us has love.”

“She’s busy, besides I wanna hang out with your mopey gay ass today.”

Clarke just raised a middle finger before her arm slumped back down with thwack.

“Fine I’m calling in reinforcements,” Raven said.

After a few rings Raven’s video call went through.

“Clarke get your punk ass up,” barked Octavia.

“No.”

“Do I need to come over there and drag you out by your ear?”

“Octavia,” Clarke whined, “Just leave me to decompose alone.”

“Nope, get your ass up. We’re going to… Uh, Raven?”

“Carnival.”

“Right. We’re going to the carnival and I’m gonna kick your ass up and down all the games.”

Clarke muttered something into the pillow.

“What was that?”

“I said, are you even tall enough to play them?”

“Raven turn me.”

“You’re already bi.”

“Raven.”

“Right. Clarke eyes up.”

Clarke obeyed only to see Octavia flipping her off.

“First off screw you. Second off we’re the same height Clarke.”

“Yeah, well, you’re still short.”

“And you’re still a loser.”

“You’re right, I am. How could she ever like a loser like me?” Clarke whined, faceplanting once more.

“Oh for the love of god,” Octavia muttered, “Raven get Eeyore ready, I’ll be there in twenty. Clarke you’re coming. Whether you walk or I carry you is your choice.”

In the end it was a compromise. Octavia dragged her.

 

* * *

 

“Can we go home yet?”

“No, Clarke, stop asking,” Octavia said.

“Stop being a bummer Clarke,” Raven muttered, staring the phone she’d been on since they got to the carnival.

Clarke just groaned, following the two with a gate akin to a melted candle come to life in need of Prozac.

“Hey, how about we go check out the ring toss?” Raven suggested, finally putting her phone away.

“Ring toss? Why would we play the rigged toss?” Octavia asked, one pointed look from Raven changing her opinion, “Oh ring toss, I love that game, lets go.”

Clarke didn’t get a chance to protest as the two dragged her along. As they neared the ring toss Clarke saw why the two were suddenly interested in the game. A very focused looking Anya was tossing rings next to Lincoln who was much less serious as he flung rings willy nilly. Then she saw the third sibling, Lexa, smiling as she watched her siblings. Upon seeing Lexa Clarke tried to make a run for it, but Raven and Octavia weren’t having it. They each took an arm and dragged a reluctant Clarke over to the Woods siblings. 

“Hey Anya!” Raven shouted, “Funny seeing you here.”

Anya looked over after tossing her last ring, smiling as she saw Raven and the other two, “Raven. What brings you to the fair?” Anya asked, signing at the same time.

Both were playing coy though Clarke knew this was clearly a set up. She was so going to make them pay. Lexa seemed to be thinking the same thing as she side-eyed her sister.

“Oh you know, rides, rigged games, and goodies. What’s not to love?” Raven responded, “Speaking of goodies you’re looking pretty good today.”

Anya rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up.”

“You know you love me.”

Anya just sighed before pulling Raven in for a quick kiss.

“But what do you say. Food?” Raven asked.

“Sure,” Anya said, turning to Lexa she signed, “You okay staying here with Lincoln if I grab some food?”

“You do realize Lincoln disappeared with Octavia as soon as she got here,” Lexa responded.

“Well good thing Clarke’s here,” Raven signed, “You two play a couple rounds while we grab a bite. Sound good? Good, bye.”

She grabbed Anya’s hand and the pair quickly fled before the other two could stop them.

Turning to look at Clarke Lexa felt a pang of guilt. Clarke was looking everywhere but her and shuffling nervously, a far cry from her confident and flirty self from previous meetings. Maybe it was that they were sober or maybe it was the fact the Lexa had ghosted her. Lexa figured it was the latter. Pushing down the guilt she put on her best smile deciding she would make the best of this ambush. 

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa signed.

“Hey.”

The silence hung awkwardly in the air, neither knowing what to do.

“Uh, wanna play ring toss?” Lexa asked, her signing stuttered and hesitant.

“Yeah, sure,” Clarke responded, “You know Octavia calls it rigged toss.”

Lexa chuckled, “Funny.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at hearing Lexa’s laugh. It was so beautiful, fitting of such a beautiful girl.

Following another awkward silence Clarke signed, “So… Rings. Should we toss em?”

“Sure. Ladies first,” Lexa responded.

“I’m no lady, but okay,” Clarke said, stepping up to throw.

The bored looking teenager behind the counter handed Clarke three rings. The first try was way off. The second was better but still not quite spot on. The third almost hit the teenager.

“Yeah, ring toss is not my thing,” Clarke said with an awkward chuckle, “I’m good with my hands, not so much with hand eye coordination.”

Lexa just quirked an eyebrow.

“Not what I meant perv,” Clarke said, swatting Lexa, “I do art.”

“You’re an artist?”

“Nah, I just draw sometimes,” Clarke shrugged.

“That’s cool. I’m sure you’re a great artist,” Lexa said, before Clarke could protest she added, “How about we try another game since this isn’t quite your forte?”

“Okay,” Clarke responded, offering an arm she asked, “Shall we?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and took the arm. Despite the voice in the back of her head telling her this was a bad idea she let herself go along with it. Sometimes a pretty girls smile and ridiculous chivalry was stronger than doubt. For now at least.

 

* * *

 

After losing their money to few more games they came upon a target shooting game.

“This could be fun,” Clarke signed, “At the very least its good practice for when I kill Raven.”

“Only if I get to kill Anya first,” Lexa responded.

“Deal,” Clarke said seriously before quickly breaking out into a grin.

Lexa mirrored Clarke’s grin. They just stood there smiling at each other like idiots for a moment, until Lexa shook herself out of the gay haze, the gayze.

“So, guns. How ‘bout it?” Lexa said gesturing to the guns.

“Uh, yeah,” Clarke responded, blinking rapidly, “You go first. The only thing I know how to shoot is a picture.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”

Lexa payed and grabbed a gun. She ended up taking out eight out of ten on her first attempt.

“Damn Annie Oakley alright,” Clarke signed.

“I used to go shooting with,” Lexa paused for a sec, almost flinching, “With a girl I used to know. She did it as a hobby.”

Clarke nodded, “Well you certainly learned a thing or two.”

“Yeah I learned a lot from her,” Lexa said, her eyes going distant for a moment, “Uh, your turn.”

“I can’t follow that sharpshooter performance.”

“Sure you can,” Lexa said, “Just line up the sights and shoot.”

Clarke had no idea what that meant, but nonetheless hesitantly grabbed the rifle. After missing her first three shots she looked up at Lexa in defeat.

“Here, let me show you,” Lexa signed, taking pity on the poor girl. Lexa demonstrated how to hold the gun and explained how the aiming worked, reminding her to squeeze the trigger instead of pulling it. Clarke watched intently, but the instruction did little to help as she missed four more shots.

“Let me try something,” Lexa signed.

Before Clarke could ask what Lexa came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Clarke. Clarke held her breath as Lexa adjusted her stance and grip. Lining up the shot, Lexa signed for her to shoot. Clarke obeyed only to miss again. Awkwardly signing with her hands wrapped around Clarke Lexa told her to relax and try again. But Lexa’s breath on her neck, her arms around her, it was all too much for Clarke and again she missed. One shot left. Determined not to fail completely in front of Lexa Clarke focused as hard as she could. She let the safe and comforting feeling of Lexa this close to her ground her instead of distract her. Taking a deep breath she aimed and squeezed the trigger.

Bing! 

She hit the target. Clarke blinked in confusion for a moment. Before letting out a triumphant yell and whipped around to look at Lexa with the biggest grin on her face.

“I,” Clarke started, realizing she was brandishing the gun she set it down before continuing, “I did it!”

“Yeah you did,” Lexa signed, reflecting Clarke’s ear to ear grin.

Letting out what Lexa could see was a excited squeal Clarke attacked Lexa with a rib crushing hug. At first Lexa stiffened, but quickly relaxed into it, hugging Clarke back with equal fervor. Which prompted Clarke to hug Lexa so tight she lifted her. Lexa couldn’t help but be simultaneously amused and attracted by the fact that Clarke could pick her up so easily. But unfortunately Clarke took her breath away a little too literally in this instance. Realizing she was crushing the object of her affection to death Clarke set Lexa down, looking a little sheepish. Lexa grinned proudly at the little dork.

When Clarke turned away Lexa was confused for a moment before realizing the booth operator was talking. When he stopped speaking Clarke turned to Lexa.

“He wants to know if we want to keep playing or collect our prizes?” Clarke signed.

“Prizes and some food? I feel like we’re ready to kill the traitors,” Lexa signed back.

“Definitely,” Clarke signed back emphatically, “You the sharpshooter and me a person who can hit a target. They won’t stand a chance.”

Looking at the booth operator Clarke spoke then signed to Lexa what she said, not yet having figured out quite how to do both simultaneously, “What prizes do we get?”

“Well, you got one so you get a sticker,” he said, Clarke interpreting the best she could, “And your sharpshooting girlfriend gets a medium stuffed toy. Take your pick.” 

Clarke stuttered a bit at the word girlfriend, but didn’t seem to mind the confusion, instead choosing to run with it.

“You heard the man, take your pick sweetie,” Clarke signed with a grin.

Lexa could feel the tendrils of doubt and anxiety creep in, but Clarke’s beaming smile helped her repress it and enjoy the moment. Lexa ended up picking the rocket ship plushie and Clarke picked a sticker with a smiling tree on it that said ‘You’re tree-riffic’. As Clarke thrust her prize sticker in the air Lexa couldn’t help but giggle. What a dork.

Clarke and Lexa never did find the traitors. Instead getting a text saying that they had left and Clarke should get a ride with Lexa. Lexa had tensed waiting for the inevitable ‘Can deaf people even drive?’ question, but instead Clarke just asked if they could take a detour to run those two over.

After consuming their weight in fair food Lexa gave Clarke a ride home, music blasting loud enough that Lexa worried for Clarke’s hearing. If she always listened to music like this Lexa was amazed she wasn’t wearing her own set of hearing aids.

Lexa pulled the car up to Clarke’s apartment and signed, “I had fun today despite the traitors and their scheming.”

“It was pretty fun,” Clarke responded, “I was thinking for our next hang out. Revenge!”

“What makes you think there’s going to be a next hang out?” Lexa teased.

“Please. Like you could say no to all this,” Clarke responded, awkwardly trying to bodyroll in the passenger seat, “And if that isn’t enough I know you want vengeance.”

“You got me there.”

“Awesome,” Clarke signed, smiling at Lexa, “I’ll text you. We better get scheming.”

When Clarke tapped her fingers together like Mr. Burns and wiggled her eyebrows like a cartoon villain Lexa couldn’t help but laugh.

“I better get inside and kick Raven’s ass,” Clarke signed, “Here. Your prize Lexa Earp.”

When Clarke tried to hand Lexa the rocket ship plushie she’d been holding Lexa shook her head.

“You keep it,” Lexa signed, when Clarke tried to protest she cut her off, “No. Take it. Don’t argue with me.”

Putting her hands up in surrender Clarke took the plushie. But before she got out of the car Clarke signed, “Fine, but I insist on giving you something in return.”

As Clarke leaned in closer Lexa froze. She just stayed completely still until Clarke was a breathe away. And then she… Stuck her prize sticker to Lexa’s cheek.

With a smirk and a wink Clarke signed, “Later Lexa.” Leaving Lexa sitting there dumbfounded with a tree-riffic sticker on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I thought this thing was going to be a once shot... Seems it got away from me a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Clarke's a dramatic pining gay, Raven continues scheming, and it keeps working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My social life has been a bit slow since the one good gay bar in the area is closed for renovation and I got my assignments turned in so I have a lot of free time so here's another quick update. Apparently my boredom turns into gay stories ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Clarke and Lexa started planning their vengeance it was going to be small and simple, but once they recruited Lincoln and Octavia things got out of hand fast.

Octavia got the scheme started by giving Raven and Anya tickets to Wonder Woman. They couldn’t resist it. Those fools. From there the pranking was off like a racehorse on cocaine.

By the time Raven and Anya got out of the movie the plan was in action. When they walked out of Wonder Woman, now having seen it four times, they didn’t suspect a thing.

“What the hell?” Raven said as she saw her car.

Her precious vehicle was covered in post-it notes. Every inch had post-it’s in various colors and revenge was written on the side with neon pink post its.

“I should have seen this coming,” Raven said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Octavia would never give up Wonder Woman tickets for free. Idiot.”

Anya nodded in agreement. The free tickets were suspicious, but they were blinded by all the gorgeous warrior women. Shrugging if off Raven went over and got in her car, it was just post-it's, she could let Clarke have this one. She was petty, but she could let this go since it was vengeance. Anya hopped into the passenger seat. Upon entering the car they found that while the outside was covered in post-it’s the inside was cling wrapped six ways form Sunday. Raven did appreciate the cling wrap when she sat down, directly into a puddle of maple syrup.

“Seems about right,” Raven muttered, working very hard to let Clarke have this one. If this is what it took to get Lexa and Clarke to bond and later bone she could be the bigger woman this once.

“You have weird friendships,” Anya said, grimacing at the syrup, “Ugh I’m all sticky.”

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Anya cut her off with a sharp ‘don’t’.

“Fine,” Raven pouted, “But don’t worry too much about your pants, I’ll be more than happy to take them off you when we get to your place. 

Anya rolled her eyes. With a grin Raven started up the car and headed for Anya’s. Unfortunately her this choice was foreseen and with her guard still being lowered, since she was more focused on Wonder Woman and the wonderful woman who sitting next to her, she didn’t see what was coming.

As they got to Anya’s place nothing seemed off. Until they opened the door.

Eggs.

There was several dozen eggs on strings hanging from the roof. Raven and Anya both stood there staring, this was disconcerting to say the least. They more confused than angry, until they closed the door. As the door slammed shut things started happening very quickly. One after another the eggs began to fall. Hitting the floor, the furniture, and finally the duo in the doorway. 

Wiping egg from her eye Raven said, “Okay, now they die.”

“Agreed.”

“Shower then murder,” Raven said, “I hate to perpetuate the bury your gays trope, but this cannot go unavenged.”

Previously distracted by gorgeous women and now distracted by rage Raven made another rookie mistake. She didn’t check the top of the door. As she opened the bathroom door a bucket full of feathers tipped over, covering her in multicolored faux-feathers. She looked like the angriest and gayest bird you’d ever seen. Like a Pride parrot costume gone horribly wrong. 

“Screw the shower, they die now,” Raven shouted, thrusting a fist in the air and turning on her heel, walking out the door. 

Anya followed her, trying to stifle a laugh since as vengeful as she was feeling Raven did look hilarious. Raven looked like Toucan Sam’s homicidal sister. Hopping in the car neither even cared that they sat back down into the syrup. Turning on the car the AC turned on too, blasting them with more feathers.

Blowing a feather from her face Raven said, “This is what I get for trying to help Clarke. Eggs and feathers. Feathers everywhere.”

“Focus on the murder sweetie,” Anya said, patting Raven’s hand, “It’ll make you feel better.”

With Raven’s, only slightly more than usual, reckless driving they made it to Raven and Clarke’s apartment in record time. Raven slammed the door open and stomped into the living room. Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln looked up from the card game they were innocently playing, completely nonplussed at the egged and feathered Raven and Anya.

“Hey Raven,” Clarke said, Lincoln interpreting for Lexa, “Really taking your namesake to heart these days eh?”

With that they all broke out laughing. Thankfully Anya was there to hold her back.

Giving up her struggle Raven glared at them, “I hate you all!”

“We’re sorry,” Lexa signed, still laughing a bit, “It started with just the post-it’s, but brainstorming got away from us. But you must admit you two make a pretty pair of birds.”

Flipping the bird to them Raven stomped off towards her room. The resounding ‘mother fucker!’ told them she’d seen what they’d done to her room. Everyone quickly scampered to see Raven’s reaction.

“Seriously guys!” Raven shouted when she saw them in the doorway.

They had duct-taped everything they could to roof and the rest was covered in plastic wrap they had melted with a hairdryer. Anya couldn’t help but be a bit impressed they managed to duct-tape a deskchair to the roof.

“You’re animals, all of you, animals,” Raven shouted, signing aggressively as she did, “Clarke I’m using your bathroom. I don’t trust mine to be safe.”

“Good choice,” Clarke said.

Concerned by the answer Raven went into her bathroom only to find every single one of her toiletries submerged in Jell-O. Sighing she grabbed her towel and stomped off towards Clarke’s bathroom, grabbing Anya along with her.

Once more the mischievous entourage followed. They had expected Raven to do this. For as much of a genius as Raven usually was two things made her dumb. Women and anger. Both of which they used against her.

The next surprise was unveiled as Raven turned the shower on and bother her and Anya were pelted with blue. Cursing and turning off the shower. Now covered in egg, feathers, and blue temporary dye that was slowly absorbing into their skin and hair, Raven and Anya grabbed their towels. Whipping the door open Raven and Anya glowered at the four as they giggled, only laughing louder when they saw the pair.

“Why?” Raven asked.

“Revenge,” both Lexa and Clarke responded.

“Chaos,” was Octavia's answer and 'Octavia' was Lincoln’s.

“You will rue this day,” Anya said and grabbed Raven’s hand.

They disappeared into Raven’s bathroom to take a shower. It thankfully not being boobytrapped. As soon as they disappeared the four pranksters broke out laughing again. Barking out did-you-see-her-face’s and worth-it’s between bouts of laughter.

“We’re so going to regret this later, but I don’t care right now,” Clarke said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

“Don’t worry about the consequences, just enjoy the moment,” Octavia said, waving her worries off. 

And enjoy the moment she did. Standing there laughing with her friends Clarke was as happy as ever. Shame happiness is so fickle. At least she got one last bit of laughter before the fall the next morning. Thankfully Raven made the mistake of eating one of the donuts Clarke left out. Mayonnaise and crème might have the same color, but they sure do taste different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning on writing a chapter for Raven's vengeance. But I will say it involves drywall, some creative engineering, and coleslaw. It also officially ruined twinkies for Clarke. 
> 
> Also I just want to state this quickly: Lexa's Deaf (congenital) and so is Lincoln (also congenital), but Anya's not, however growing up as a CODA ASL is her first language so that's why both Octavia and Raven have learned to sign. Octavia because Lincoln is Deaf, Raven because while Anya is hearing she wanted to learn since her family is primarily Deaf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Vengeance is sweet, but mayonnaise donuts are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a fluff oneshot, but seems kaamos has gotten me in the mood for a slowburn angst instead. Sorry.

The morning following the great prank was quiet. Everything laid still following the excitement of the previous day. Like the eye of the hurricane, everything serene, but out of control all the same. As Lexa stared at the text she’d written and rewritten she was still. Her calm following hours of tossing and turning, thinking and thinking again until she came to this conclusion. She couldn’t see Clarke anymore. Shutting down every feeling she had for Clarke Lexa finally sent the message. This was best. Right?

Not everyone agreed with her as she’d soon find out. Not an hour after she sent the message her doorbell rang. The first, but not last visitor of the day. Reluctantly getting up Lexa opened the door. It was Clarke. Her eyes red and her posture defiant, but about to crumble.

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa signed, her signing devoid of herself.

“A text message?” Clarke responded, “Is that all I’m worth? A text?”

Lexa didn’t respond. Taking a deep breath she just looked at Clarke, forcing every feeling clawing at her down, not allowing herself to feel anything. She felt like she looked, vacant and cold. Deep breaths.

“Can you at least tell me why?” Clarke asked, the anger draining from her as her body visibly deflates, “Did I do something?”

“You didn’t do anything. I just don’t think it’s prudent for us to continue our friendship,” Lexa responded mechanically.

“Prudent? Really?” Clarke signed with shaky hands, “That’s all you’re gonna say? After the push pull you’ve put me through. Come here, stay away, kiss me, ignore me. Prudent is all I get?”

Lexa just stared back vacantly. She couldn’t feel anything if she focused hard enough. Breathed deep enough. The feeling was right there, begging to be felt, but she wouldn’t allow it.

“Fuck you Lexa,” Clarke signed sharply before turning and walking away.

Lexa stood there and stared at the spot where Clarke was; gripping the door and rooted to the spot. Taking another deep breath Lexa closed the door and immediately burst into tears. Pressing her forehead to the door she let the feelings go. Now alone she couldn’t hold it back anymore. The look on Clarke’s face already forever imprinted in her mind. Lexa let herself cry until she cried enough to push the rest down. Wiping her face she repressed the feelings. Burying them deep in her with every other thing she held inside her. Every trauma, every mistake, every memory that haunted her. Every girl. Now a pair of regrets. One who burned her and another she burned first.

This was for the best. Right?

 

* * *

 

Raven had been pacing since Clarke ran out the door. One second Clarke was gloating about the prank, the next her entire face paled and she ran out the door. Whatever was in that text had Raven worried. Raven hadn’t seen Clarke look like that since Finn. That was not an experience she wanted to relive.

By the time Clarke came back Raven had practically paced a hole in the floor. Raven stopped when the door whipped open, a red eyed and shaking Clarke coming in.

“What happened? Who do I have to kill?” Raven asked immediately.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Clarke said, her voice hoarse.

“Bullshit. Don’t lie to me Clarke. Not to me.”

“Just leave me alone,” Clarke responded, striding past Raven.

She slammed the door to her room in Ravens face, quickly locking it. Sighing Raven settled to sit by the door.

“You can close the door, but I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me,” Raven said, getting no response.

She wasn’t moving an inch until Clarke talked to her. Even if her leg was already aching. She wasn’t letting Clarke spiral out like last time. She made it out the other end that time ready to kill a man, but the look in her eyes told Raven this was different. They couldn't just egg a cheating bastards car and become best friends in the wake of a common enemy. This time might break Clarke.

“Lexa,” Clarke said through the door, her voice strained and tear stained, “Lexa texted me to say we can’t be friends anymore. I… I went over there to ask why and she was so _cold_. Like she didn’t care. Like I don’t matter. I thought,” Clarke stopped as her voice cracked, “I thought she liked me. But clearly I don’t matter.”

Raven had to take three deep breaths. One to stop her from beating herself up. She’s the one who pushed those two together. One to stop her from beating Lexa up. She hurt her friend. And one to clear her head for Clarke.

“You matter,” Raven said, “I don’t know why she’s acting like this, but you matter Clarke.”

Raven’s chest hurt when she could hear Clarke sob from the other side of the door. Someone was going to pay for this.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is the matter with your sister?” Raven barked, stomping into Anya’s apartment.

“What are you talking about?” Anya asked, closing the door behind Raven.

“Lexa!” Raven stopped to take a breath, shouting wouldn't solve this, “Lexa told Clarke they couldn't be friends anymore. Over text. After all her push pull bullshit she breaks off things with Clarke like it was nothing!”

Anya sighed deeply. She should have known this harmless scheming wouldn't end up harmless.

“Raven I’m so sorry,” Anya started, getting quickly cut off by Raven.

“I don’t want apologies I want answers. Why the hell is Lexa acting like this?” Raven demanded, “She can’t just play with Clarke’s head like this!”

“I know,” Anya responded, “She has her reasons--”

“What reasons?” Raven cut in, “What excuses this bullshit?”

“Nothing excuses this, maybe explains it, but doesn’t excuse it,” Anya said, “It’s not my story to tell, but I promise I’ll talk to Lexa about this.”

“That’s not good enough! She hurt Clarke! I need answers! Clarke needs answers!” Raven shouted.

Gently putting her hands on Raven’s shoulders to calm her Anya responded, “I’m sorry Raven, but this is all I can say. I’m sorry.”

Noticeably deflating Raven said, “She hurt Clarke and it’s my fault.”

“Raven this isn’t on you,” Anya said, shushing Raven when she tried to cut in, “I know your scheme kept pushing them together, but you didn’t make Lexa act like this. You’re not the person responsible for this.”

Raven sighed, all the fight leaving her body. Pulling Raven into her arms Anya could feel Raven’s pain and knew Clarke’s. Costia may have broken Lexa, but it gave her no right to break Clarke too.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Raven left to take care of Clarke Anya went to Lexa's. Ringing the doorbell she waited. Soon the door opened to show Lexa, her eyes distant, face cold and calculated.

"Why?" was all Anya asked.

"It's better this way," Lexa responded simply, nothing about her betraying emotion.

"Clarke crying is better?"

Anya saw how Lexa flinched at that.

Composing herself Lexa responded, "Yes. It hurts now, but she'll get over it."

"So hurt her now so you don't get hurt later?"

Lexa just looked through Anya and breathed deep even breaths.

"She's not Costia," Anya said. Lexa's eyes locking with her at that. "But you're acting a lot like her right now."

"I'm nothing like her," Lexa responded sharply, emotion breaking through for a moment.

"You played with Clarke for weeks. Flirted with her then ignored her. Kissed her then ghosted her. Lead her on. Then just called it quits," Anya responded, "What Costia did was wrong, but so is what you're doing. Clarke deserves an explanation and an apology. She likes you and I'm pretty sure you like her too. Treat her how she deserves. You're better than this. Or at least I thought you were."

With that Anya turned and walked away.

Lexa stood there stunned. Everything Anya said was true, but hearing it from Anya made it real. She hurt Clarke. So afraid of getting hurt herself she turned into the source of her fears. Sitting on her floor, tears streaming down her face, Lexa hated herself. She did the one thing she vowed never to do. She was Clarke's Costia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Love is pain.

Six days, three hours, seventeen minutes. That’s how long it had been since Lexa had sent the message to Clarke. She thought it would bring some peace to her mind, thought it would let Clarke move on and be happy. She was wrong. Since that day she hadn’t had a moment of peace. Always either completely numb and hollow or doing everything she could to shut down the roaring emotion within her. Clarke was in a similar state, spiraling down into a pendulum of isolating herself with her art or being extremely _social_ with whoever caught her drunken fancy. By trying to prevent this Lexa caused it and she didn’t know what to do.

Attempting to function as she did before Lexa kept going through the motions. Today it was grocery day so she walked through the isles, robotically following her shopping list. Her life went on, but she wasn’t participating anymore. As she turned the corner onto an isle full of grains and pastas she saw a ghost, Costia.

Laying eyes on the first girl to haunt her Lexa froze, unable to breath or blink. Seeing Costia again was nothing and everything like Lexa expected. Costia had become a sort of mythical beast between her and Anya that seeing her acting like a regular person felt odd. She was just standing there talking to another woman. Smiling with a basket in hand like she was what she was. A person. Not a monster with horns or a forked tongue, but a person. Our demons never do look like the stories. People hurt people, they are the monsters under our beds and in the back of our minds.

Lexa stood rooted to the spot until Costia looked over and saw the wide eyed Lexa. Her look of surprise quickly turned to a smile and she waved. Lexa reflexively waved back and apparently taking that as an invitation Costia came over, dragging her friend along.

“Oh my god Lexa,” Costia said, “How have you been?”

Lexa looked back at Costia unsure how to respond. She could feel a burning rage at the question. How was she? How dare she ask her that like they were friends. Like she didn’t do what she did. But still Lexa wanted to forgive her, wanted to fall back into the mess they were. Though whether it was out of lingering love or to punish herself for her actions she wasn’t sure. Between the anger and yearning Lexa felt a cold wash of fear and guilt. She was so afraid of Costia, so afraid of being just like her that she made her fears manifest.

But as soon as the feelings hit her they were gone. Lexa could feel herself leaving, disconnecting from her body. She let it happen. That fuzzy far away was terrifying at first, but she was getting used to it. She couldn't feel right now so she didn’t.

“I’ve been good,” Lexa signed back.

“Oh, you’re still doing the whole signing thing,” Costia said, gesturing vaguely with her hands.

“Yeah,” Lexa signed, “I’m still deaf. You dumping me for it doesn’t change that.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying Lex,” Costia responded with a little shrug.

“Well you would if you had bothered to learn ASL in the year we dated,” Lexa responded, feeling detached from the anger flowing from her signing.

“You can keep signing, I still don’t get it,” Costia said with a little chuckle, looking over at her friend for help.

Lexa raised a brow and looked between the two. Thankfully Costia understood that at least.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Costia said, “Lexa this is Ontari. My girlfriend.”

Costia kept talking, but Lexa wasn’t listening any more. She shouldn’t be surprised Costia was dating someone else. It had been over a year since they broke up. But still it felt like a one two punch to hear it, see it so happy before her. See how Costia kept going like nothing happened after everything. Like what happened was nothing to her. Like Lexa was nothing.

Cutting Costia’s chattering off Lexa started signing, “You know what Costia? Fuck you!”

While Costia didn’t know sign language she certainly understood Lexa’s last sign.

“Good luck with this one, Ontari. Have a nice life. Go play in traffic, Costia,” Lexa signed before walking off.

Dropping her cart of groceries by the register Lexa walked out of the store and kept walking. She was done with Costia and her bullshit. Now she had work to do.

 

* * *

 

As Lexa walked up to the park bench she took a deep breath. The second Raven’s eyes landed on her she could feel the anger directed at her. Thankfully Anya was there to stop the bloodshed. Or help. At this point Lexa wasn’t sure.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve texting me,” Raven signed sharply, her face set in a glower.

“I’m only going to apologies to you once. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I need to say it. I’m sorry Raven. Not just for the pain I caused Clarke, but the pain I caused you as well. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong and I’ll regret this for the rest of my life,” Lexa signed, focusing hard on keeping herself level.

Raven looked at her sharply, studying her for any sign of bullshit, before asking, “So what do you want?”

“I want to apologies to Clarke,” Lexa started, “I want to give her the explanation and hopefully resolution she deserves. But I wanted to ask your permission first. You know Clarke better than anyone so I need your permission. I don’t want to make it worse trying to make it better.”

Raven glared at Lexa, Anya’s hand in hers likely the only thing helping her think clearly. She was so angry at Lexa and part of her wanted to see Lexa miserable, paying penance for her behavior, alone and tortured. But she knew that what Lexa was asking for was what Clarke needed. So despite her urge to eviscerate Lexa and shield Clarke she nodded.

“You can talk to her,” Raven signed, “But if you hurt her again I’m coming for you. I don’t care if you’re Anya’s sister. Clarke is my family and I will break you if necessary.”

“I understand,” Lexa responded.

“Good,” Raven responded.

With an awkward nod Lexa turned and left. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she had to try. She had to do anything she could to avoid running into Clarke between rice and rigatoni in a grocery store a year from now, everything unresolved and raw even after it was turned to history. She didn't want to leave Clarke haunted by her demons. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Lexa ran into Costia in a grocery store that's not a Costco. Lexa pulls her head out of her ass. And one more scheme gets set into action.

Boom, another zombie bites the dust. Raven was trying to cheer Clarke up with a zombie game binge. Unfortunately as much as Clarke enjoyed the guts and gore all she could think of was Lexa. As she shot another zombie, its head exploding like a watermelon, she remembered the time Lexa helped her shoot at the fair. The way she felt safe and afraid at the same time with Lexa guiding her. How Lexa and her had celebrated when she hit the target. Thinking about the girl who broke her heart really took the fun out of breaking zombies skulls. A knock on the door brought Clarke out of her thoughts.

“Go open the door,” Raven muttered, intently focused on her killing spree.

“You do it,” Clarke responded, lazily blasting her way through the hoard.

“But I have bum leg,” Raven said, “And a higher kill streak than you.”

Rolling her eyes at Raven Clarke got up. Taking a break from the horrors of a zombie apocalypse Clarke opened the door to face something much scarier, Lexa.

Clarke froze, startled into immobility. The last person she was expecting on her doorstep was Lexa, shuffling awkwardly with dark circles under her eyes. A far cry from the confident Lexa she knew. Her usual swagger and air of power absent instead replaced by guilt ridden eyes flitting about and fidgeting hands betraying her anxiety.

“Who is it?” Raven shouted, despite knowing exactly who it was.

Raven’s shout broke Clarke out of her haze.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked, her tone flat as she tried to be detached. She wanted to write Lexa off, hate her and move on, but still there was a flicker of hope, of longing, that wouldn't go away.

Taking a deep breath Lexa signed, “If you will allow me I would like to apologize and explain. I know nothing I can say will excuse my behavior, but I want to explain. Just let me say my piece and then I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.”

After a tense moment Clarke stepped back into the apartment, leaving the door open behind her. Taking this as a sign to follow Lexa hesitantly followed. Following Clarke into the living room Raven spotted her.

“I think I hear Anya calling. I better go,” Raven said, trying to flee.

Clarke grabbed her, “Sit your ass down. I know you had something to do with this.”

Accepting her fate Raven sat on the couch between the two standing girls.

“Okay,” Clarke signed, “I’m listening.”

Nodding Lexa started, “I was going to do some elaborate scheme to win you back, but in the end it all felt wrong. So instead I wrote you a letter--”

Cutting her off Clarke signed, “No, I want you to tell me. Raven can interpret. I want to hear what you have to say straight from the horses hands.”

“Okay,” Lexa signed, Raven interpreting as she did, “First of all I want to apologize. I treated you like crap while you were nothing but kind. I was a total douche canoe. I am so sorry. I take full responsibility and I’m not trying to excuse anything I did, but I want to explain why I did it.”

Clarke stood stock still, watching Lexa intently and listening to Raven’s interpretation. Holding tight to her composure she watched Lexa sign with controlled motions, like she had thought these words over repeatedly.

“I met Costia when I was in college. We were at the same Deaf arts evening and she was adorably bad at ASL. We hit it off. We hung out a lot and eventually started dating. It was so good, but at some point it started going wrong. Sometimes she would be so kind and sweet, but other times she would mock me and complain that me being Deaf wasn’t cute anymore, that it was just a burden. It got so bad I was actually going to get a Cochlear Implant because she asked me to. Thankfully Anya stopped me from doing that. But still I stayed with Costia. Even with Anya telling me what I already knew was true but couldn't see it. I was so wrapped up in her. So I put up with being belittled, with my Deafness being thrown in my face like it was a bad thing. In the end we broke up because she slept with one of my best friends and then dumped me. Still I wanted her back. That part of my life wasn’t good, but Anya got me through it. However even though I got through it I never really got over it. It left me with certain fears, one of which is a fear of hearing girls. I decided to never date a hearing girl again because I was afraid they would hurt me like Costia did. Then I met you. I couldn't deny my attraction to you and the more we were thrown together the worse it got. When I was with you I was happy, but as soon as I was left alone the fear crept in. Knowing I could never commit to you the way you deserve and being a coward I tried to distance myself. The final result of that being the message I sent you. I figured it would be best for both of us, but I think I was wrong. I’m so sorry Clarke.”

For the longest moment of Lexas life Clarke didn’t respond. Lexa held her breath waiting for Clarke to say something, every regret and fear flashing through Lexa head.

“You really hurt me Lexa,” Clarke signed, “What Costia did was horrible.”

“Yeah, she’s a straight up dick,” Raven interjected.

Shooting Raven a sharp look Clarke continued, “What she did was so wrong. Do you really think I would do that?”

“No. Logically I know you’re not Costia, but my brain didn’t accept it,” Lexa signed quickly.

“Didn’t?”

“I’m not going to lie,” Lexa signed, Raven starting to interpret again, “You scare me Clarke. But I am done having my life dictated by fear. Because as much as you scare me you also make me feel so safe. You make me feel calm and happy and terrified all at once. And I love it. I can’t say I wont be scared and insecure. I’m not going to get over it over night. But I can promise I will do everything in my power to get there some day.”

Clarke looked at her thoughtfully before responding, “I believe you. But how do I know you won't hurt me again?”

“You don't. Love is a risk, but a risk I’m willing to take. Are you?” Lexa asked.

A tense silence filled the room. Lexa looking Clarke square in the eye, Lexa’s eyes back to her usual intensity, now tinged with desperation.

Before Clarke could respond Lexa continued, “And if asking you to jump off this cliff with me is too much then let me buy you a cup of coffee.”

Following another eternal pause Clarke responded, “I can do coffee."

Lexa’s face broke out into a relieved smile and she could feel herself breathe again. Clarke smiled back at her timidly.

They both knew this wasn’t so simple solved, but it was a start.

Start with some coffee and go from there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TV recap voice* Previously on Grounder Pounder: Honest apologies hold power as do little things like cups of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys need a little fluff after that angst. So I decided to give this story a quick little epilogue.

Life isn’t easy, but things seem to have a way of working out. With a little faith and a lot of hard work Clarke and Lexa made a life together. Today was three years since they first met in that dive bar. A couple shots and a few jokes set them on this journey that lead them here, happy and together. It took a lot of work, but what they created was worth it.

As Clarke put the finishing touches on everything she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Lexa would be home any minute. Her girlfriend completely unaware of what was waiting for her. Clarke had been planning this for months. Honestly she was surprised Lexa never caught on, but she was too busy with her own plan.

Hearing the car in the driveway Clarke sprinted out to the backyard, almost tripping in her excitement. Standing waiting for Lexa Clarke tapped the ring in her pocket. Clarke was hyper aware of everything as she waited for Lexa. She'd never been this terrified and happy at the same time.

Entering their home Lexa peered around, looking for any sign of Clarke. Being Deaf made sneaking in a little tricky, but luckily Clarke was too busy with her own surprise to bust Lexa’s. Quickly hiding her surprise in the hall closet Lexa started looking for Clarke. Instead she found a note telling her to come out into the yard. Curious Lexa went out to the yard.

As she stepped out into the dark evening she was surprised to find Clarke dressed to the nines and surrounded by candles, a covered canvas next to her. The entire scene was beautiful and by the sheer number of candles it clearly took some effort. It looked like Clarke had brought the stars to their yard and she was the sun to Lexa's moon.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked.

“I have a little surprise for you my love,” Clarke signed, her excitement clear from her bright eyes and signing, “Do you remember the first night we met?”

“Of course. I’m surprised you do with how much you drank,” Lexa responded with a little smirk.

Chuckling Clarke continued, “I could never forget that night. How could I forget meeting my soul mate?”

Lexa blushed, “Shut up you dork.”

“Never!” Clarke responded, emphasizing the sign with a dramatic flourish.

Lexa just rolled her eyes, exasperated with her idiot.

“So are you going to tell me what this is?” Lexa signed, “Are you starting a candle cult?”

“We both know you’re the one who’d do that,” Clarke signed. Lexa just shrugged knowing it was totally true.

“Anyway,” Clarke continued, her hands shaking as she practically vibrated with nervous energy, “I remember the first time we met. I remember looking at you and knowing you were someone special. I took one look at you and it was like coming home to a home I just dicovered. You made me feel so alive, made everything more vibrant, but you also felt so calming and safe. I just knew you were mine and I was yours. I didn’t really know how to explain it right so I decided to show you instead.”

Clarke turned and pulled the sheet off the easel she was standing next to. As it fell away to reveal the painting Lexa’s breath caught in her throat.

It was her. She was smiling, her hands caught in the motion of signing. She was surrounded and wrapped in colors. The entire image both sharp and soft, powerful yet gentle. Lexa stared at it, stunned beyond words.

Getting her attention Clarke continued, “This is how I see you.”

“It’s beautiful,” Lexa signed, her hands signing gently as she was still stunned.

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke said, “You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. Everyday I have with you I am grateful. You make me better and my days brighter. It hasn’t been easy, but I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. I want the smiles and cuddles, I want the struggles and tears, I want it all as long as it’s with you. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and if you’ll let me I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be the woman you deserve,” pausing for a moment Clarke dropped down to one knee and pulled out the ring, “Lexa will you marry me?”

Lexa looks at Clarke with a look of shock before sprinting back into the house without a word. Clarke could feel her heart drop, taking the fleeing as a no. She can feel the tears pooling in her eyes, trying her best not to break down. Clarke was so sure Lexa would say yes that this reaction hadn’t even occurred to her and being blindsided hurt like a bitch. In that moment Clarke understood why it was called heart break as she could feel that pain in her chest.

Wiping tears from her eyes Clarke looks up when she hears Lexa come running back. Only Lexa isn’t alone, in her arms she’s holding the most beautiful, adorable, perfect golden retriever puppy.

“His name is Fish,” Lexa signs with a tentative smile, “See? Look at his tag.”

Still confused and feeling the emotional whiplash Lexa just gave her Clarke walks over. She lets Fish sniff her before petting him. Scratching behind his ear Clarke looks at the tag. Engraved on it are the words ‘Clarke, will you marry me?’.Clarke’s eyes widen in shock, her mind completely unable to process this after the emotional roller coaster of the past five minutes. One second she thinks they're done and the next Lexa's asking her for forever.

After a long pause that was giving Lexa palpitations to match Clarke’s Lexa asks, “So? Will you marry me?”

Clarke looks up at Lexa grinning from ear to ear. Grabbing Lexa’s face Clarke kisses her hard, trying to convey all her emotion with the kiss. They stood there, lips locked, Fish snuggled between them, for what felt like forever before Clarke pulled back.

Looking Lexa in the eye Clarke signed, “Yes.”


End file.
